goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
ElHeroes 6: Super Gilbert Cats
Plot Sophie is captured by Caillou and turned into a cat! Transcript (Silver GoAnimate Pictures logo appears, Markiplier pushes the logo with a forklift) Caillou: Dad, I found a lost cat! Caillou's Dad: That's nice, let's go watch the news. Reporter: Good evening everyone, it seems like someone has turned Sophie into a cat and plans to use it as a pet. Eric: Wait, I saw a boy named Caillou who did it! Naomi: Whatever he does, he has to send her back! Caillou's Dad: Everyone thinks you had something to do with this cat. Did you turn it into a cat. Caillou: Yeah Caillou's Dad: Why? Caillou: I wanted another pet to deal with. Caillou's Dad: That's it! Your grounded for 2 years! (Caillou goes to his room) Caillou: I have an idea! I'll make a combination of Sophie and Gilbert. I'll call them Super Gilbert Cats. (Caillou builds supersuit for Sophie and Gilbert) Eric: And I was going to- Hey, looks like a bunch of construction going on in there. (they see a construction site) Naomi: I guess your right. How about we go investigate? Eric: Okay. (they see Caillou with 2 cats) Eric: Hey, what's going on? Caillou: Behold, the Super Gilbert Cats! Naomi: Get him! Caillou: Too late. I already called PC Guy. Eric: What?! This can't be possible! (A helicopter appears and takes Caillou) (Eric and Naomi also get on the ladder) Eric: Alright, hold tight everyone! (Gilbert pulls out super screwdriver and unscrews the ladder) Eric: Oh shoot- (they fall) Naomi: Oh, where are we? Eric: We seem to be knocked down in the woods. (they look around) Naomi: Check our tools. Eric: Still have them. I suggest we build a radar station so the others can communicate with us, and then stop the Super Gilbert Cats! (they build a radar station) Eric: There we go. (the computer rings) Naomi: I'll get it. (Naomi gets on the computer) Naomi: Yes, the other teammates responded, they have located us and we are going to make it once and for all. Eric: Alright, what net? Naomi: Now we need to wait for them to arrive. Eric: I'll check my iPad Pro with 5G to check my mail. (He gets a troll mail from PC Guy) Eric: PC Guy is trolling us. (the other members arrive) Curiousgorge55: Hey you guys! Where's PC Guy and Caillou? Eric: They ran off in a heilcopter. We tried to get on their tail, but Gilbert used a super screwdriver to unscrew the ladder! Oberon: Let me check my radar: He seems to be heading to his secret base again. Eric: I knew it. Let's go! (they follow PC Guy in a jet) Eric: We made it. Naomi: So what do we do now? (They see a fortified hideout of PC Guy's troops) Eric: I need to use a strategy. 1: Use grenade 2: Use sniper rifle Eric: Okay. I'm using the sniper rifle. (Eric blows up the fuel storage) Naomi: Nice one, you scared all of them when you blew up the fuel storage. Eric: Alright, what next? Naomi: We need to figure out how to open this door. Eric: I'll pick it. (he successfully picks the lock) Eric: Ready? Naomi: Ready. Fluttershy: Ready. Curiousgorge55: Ready. (they jump) Curiousgorge55: I wonder how deep it is. (the other heroes fall into a net trap) Caillou: Nice one guys. With this net, the heroes will never make it. Curiousgorge55: Looks like it's up to me now to save them and stop Caillou and PC Guy! (Curiousgorge55 jumps down) Curiousgorge55: Looks like they have already taken them. (Curiousgorge55 goes west) Curiousgorge55: Better find them before they start taking over again! LightStar: Ha (x10)! Curiousgorge55: That's not funny! LightStar: I tested Caillou's transformation blasts on Foxy Colleen and Foxy Colleen became an otter! (LightStar's words repeat in Curiousgorge55's head) Curiousgorge55: An... otter? (Kidaroo's voice) I can't believe Caillou would turn an innocent otter into an evil cat! That's it! I will punch you and learn the true facts! LightStar: NO (x50)! (Curiousgorge55 punches LightStar) LightStar: Those were the true facts. Sophie is an otter. Curiousgorge55: Flipendo! (LightStar gets hit with a Knockback Jinx) Curiousgorge55: Now to find Caillou. (at Caillou's helicopter) Caillou: Ha (x20)! Now he will never find you! (screen flickers to show Curiousgorge55) Curiousgorge55: (Kidaroo's voice) Caillou! How dare you turn an innocent otter into an evil cat! That's it! (normal voice) I put a bomb in the helicopter! The bomb will explode in 3... 2... 1... (the bomb explodes and the helicopter goes down) Caillou: NO (x50)! (the helicopter crashes and Curiousgorge55 runs to the wreckage) Caillou: How dare you destroy the helicopter! Curiousgorge55: I will send you home and call the cops to arrest PC Guy, LightStar and Foxy Colleen! PC Guy: Why? Police Officer: PC Guy, LightStar and Foxy Colleen! You are under arrest! Go to court, then jail! (the court finds the three guilty) (at Caillou's house) Caillou's Dad: Caillou, how dare you make the Super Gilbert Cats! That's it! You're grounded (x10) for life! And I will turn Sophie back to normal! (Sophie is now back to normal) Sophie: Yay! I'm an otter again! (kicks Caillou) Caillou: What? Why didn't I get a cat from the pet store when I thought about having another pet to take care of? Curiousgorge55: It's because you didn't think about the pet store! And I'm getting Gilbert out of the supersuit and destroying the supersuit! (Curiousgorge55 gets Gilbert out of the supersuit) Caillou's Dad: Go to your room, Caillou! (Caillou takes Gilbert to his room, crying) Sophie: Thanks for turning me back to normal! Curiousgorge55: You're welcome. And there's something I need to do. (Curiousgorge55 frees the other ElHeroes) Eric: Thanks. But where's Caillou? Curiousgorge55: He's grounded for life! Oberon: Scanning Caillou's house. Sophie is back to normal. Eric: Wait, where's Sophie? Fluttershy: Sophie's an otter again. Naomi: And Twilight Sparkle is hanging out with PB&J Otter right now! Curiousgorge55: Okay... but there's something else we forgot. Eric: The ladder! Gilbert unscrewed the ladder! Curiousgorge55: No, I think Princess Peach has been kidnapped! Eric: I think she's being force-fed as well! Curiousgorge55: Okay. We need to stop whoever's doing this! TO BE CONTINUED IN ElHeroes 7: Return of Daillou Category:ElHeroes